Jaune Arc, The One Man Army
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: This is just a little Two-shot I've had stuck in the back of my head, nothing super special. Also, in the A/N for chapter one, there's this little thank you note I left, it doesn't mean much, it's just a thank you in case you were wondering. Anyways, that's about it, I hope you enjoy.


**Hey guys, how you doing? I'm alright, this idea just came to me while I was thinking in class after being bored. So I thought to myself, "What would make Jaune awesome and stick to the whole 'Leader' thing he has going on. I hope this can keep you entertained until the new chapter of Drunken Bastard comes out. Anyways, i'm sure you're bored reading this part, So... Onwards to the One Man Army!** **Two** **-shot time, because I can't bring myself to stop at just one chapter!**

* * *

 **Jaune POV** **... obviously...**

This is it... Today's the day I join Beacon academy and make something good of my life and not be something dishonorable to my family's name.

Now, there's only one thing standing in my way... and that's my worst enemy, my greatest foe, the one thing that has stopped me from doing anything worth while in life.

The Airship...

Well, death waits for no man, might as well take it on headstrong.

I walk towards the giant monster that is my enemy, and board with the rest of passengers, oh this gonna suck.

I feel the monster roar to life as I prepare myself for lift off. Hey god, it's me, Jaune, I wanted to ask you if you can find a way to render me unconcious for the next half hour, could you do that for me please?

"Hey, look out!" I hear someone say, I look to see what they're talking about, and then I see a giant hammer flying towards me. Well, this is gonna suck.

I feel the giant object hit the top of my head and I see the world around me start to fade away, I take it back god, I didn't want this.

And now there is only darkness, wait, am I dead or unconcious? Also, why am I not freaking out? That's not normal either. Welp, whatever the case may be, i'm sure everything will be fine.

But, in the darkness I see a light, what is that? I start to walk towards the light, but every step I take it grows brighter, what is this, the light almost feels... warm?

As I step closer, the light begins to take a new shape, it almost seems human. The light dims and it begins to get easier to see. I rub my eyes and look at the light once more, but all I see is...

Myself?

Well, it's not me, more like, a hardlight copy of me? They're made of nothing but white light, as I walk closer they begin to walk towards me as well.

"Hey, how you doing?" I say as I walk towards them.

"Hey, how you doing?" They, repeated me, and they sound like me too, creepy.

I raise my hand and give them a little wave, but the second I do it, they raise their hand in complete synchronization with me. Just what is happening?

I stretched out my hand as if I were going to shake his. He has his hand stretched too. Why is he mimicking me?

I reach out and grab his hand to shake it, but the second I grab their hand I feel a burning inside me. It's as if someone just lit my soul on fire.

I drop my knees on pain and let out a pained scream. My eyes are tightly shut, but I can tell that the mimic is still there.

I feel the pain subside, I open my eyes to find the mimic on it's knees in front of me.

I have several questions, but right now, I only have the strength to ask one, "Who are you, why do you look like me?" I ask quietly.

This time, they respond, "There are leaders and there are followers, I am just a follower, but you are not, but I am you, so you are both." I hear the mimic say.

"But what is that supposed to mean?" I ask in a pained tone, I can still feel the burns coursing through my body, as if my entire organ system was lit aflame.

"You will know when the time to lead has come." The mimic says.

I see the mimic stand and walk towards me. He grabs my shoulder and I feel as though the flames in my body were doused in water, what is happening,?

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of bravery and determination to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by fear, I release your soul, and by my honor as knight, protect thee."

I feel as though I've been engulfed by a flame but it doesn't burn me, it's just... warm. I look back towards the mimic only to find that they disappeared. That's a shame, I have so many questions.

Well, all I can do now is wait until I wake up, I feel like I've just had the weirdest lucid dream of my entire life.

* * *

 **About ten minutes later...**

I feel myself waking up from my little 'nap' and I can't say i'm too happy about being rendered unconscious by a giant flying hammer. But hey, what can you do? You've gotta take life with open arms, at least, that's what dad always says.

I open my eyes to see that all of the passengers are getting off of the airship, thank god.

I get up from my seat and start walking outside. Beacon Academy, you are nothing but an obstacle in my way, and you will be conquered, by yours truly.

As I walk out of my mortal enemy, I look at the surrounding area, it's amazing. This place, Beacon Academy, it's almost as if it were built to withstand a large scale assault, it's incredible! Not only that, but it seems like it was built to look serene so even under the worst of situations you would be calmer then most, just who designed this place?!

I shake my head, Focus Jaune! We have to get to the amphitheater. Now... where is it again?

Damn it all. I forgot. Well, what can you do other than keep moving forwards?

I start walking in a random direction, I mean, what else is there to do? Sit around and do nothing, no thanks.

As i'm walking, I hear an explosion go off. Well, that's not good. I look around to see what could have caused such an explosion. And then my eyes fall on a girl who's sitting in a crater.

I run towards the crater, I hope she's ok.

Once I get close enough, I say, "Hey, are you alright? That was a crazy explosion."

She just lays there, oh god, is she dead!?

I get closer and shake her, "Hey, uh, are you still alive?" I check her pulse to see if she's still kicking. She seems to only be unconscious, thank goodness. I shake her again to try and wake her up.

This time, she actually wakes up."Huh, what happened?" She says. The girl seems to be younger than most people attending Beacon. Visiting maybe?

"Well, from the looks of it, you blew up. Can't say that that's the worst news i've given someone. Anyways, my name's Jaune, nice to meet you." I say while stretching out my hand.

She grabbed my hand and said, "Ruby Rose, nice to meet you Jaune." I pulled her up to her feet, wow, she is tiny. It's almost adorable. No! Focus Jaune, ask for directions!

"Hey, do you happen to know where the amphitheater is? I'm kind of lost." I say as I scratch head in embarrassment.

"Oh... uh, no I don't, i'm kinda lost too." She says in a meek voice, well then...

"On the bright side, we can be lost together. After all, two heads are better than one, so i'm sure we can figure something out." I say reassuringly, we've got this.

"Right, now then, what do we do?" She asks with a confused expression.

"That... is a very question..." I say, uh, what now?

"Well, we could just wander around, see what the school grounds look like." She says, that sounds like a very promising idea.

"Yeah, lets just do that." I say, with a chuckle, exploring the school grounds sounds like a very promising way to see what this school has to offer. Not to mention, I just kinda want to check the fortifications, I want to see if it's defenses are up to par, the Grimm are very dangerous, but so are people. And people are greedier than Grimm, that's something I learned pretty early in life.

"Hey Jaune, are you coming?" She says as she looks back at me.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just spacing off." I say.

With that, we start wandering around the campus, just seeing the sights as we look for the amphitheater. I see statue of a man with a sword in hand as he points it to the sky, as if he were ready to claim heaven and hell as his conquest, how inspiring. Wait, I know that sword!

I run over to the statue to get a closer look, it is him! "Hey, they made a statue of Grandpa Julius!" I shout, that's awesome! I didn't know they did this, why did no one tell me about this!?

I see Ruby running no too far behind me, "Jaune, wait up!" She says as she runs towards me.

As she reaches me, she starts poking my chest with her finger, "Were you trying to ditch me or something?" She asks, is she serious?

"No, no! I saw this statue and thought the sword looked a little familiar, and as it turns out, I was right. Ruby, this is a statue of my Grandfather, Julius Arc, my inspiration to be a huntsman." I say as I indicate to the statue.

"Wait, wait, wait, your Grandpa was Julius Arc?" She asks with a face of shock.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we both share the same last name." I face palm at a sudden realization, "Oh wait, I never told you my last name, whoops, my bad." I say as I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, I guess she wouldn't have known if I didn't tell her my name.

"So... you're Jaune Arc, grandson of Julius Arc, the guy who made one of the first mecha-shifting weapons?!" She yells as she gets a little close, okay, lets just calm down and think about this rationally. I don't want to go deaf before I'm forty, that would be a shame.

"Whoa, okay, lets just calm down. There is obviously something I'm missing. What do you mean, ' one of the first mecha-shifting weapons'?" I ask, What the heck is a mecha-shifting weapon anyways?

"What?! You mean you don't know?" She asks, know about what?

I shake my head, I honestly have no clue what she's talking about. She audibly sighs, "Their only the coolest kinds of weapons to ever be made." She says, she obviously thinks very highly of these kinds of weapons.

"But... I still don't know what they are, could you explain what they are for me?" I ask as politely as possible, I don't want to provoke the girl, It's not a very smart idea to anger a women.

She looks at me in a shocked fashion, "Mecha-shifting weapons are weapons that can turn into different things for different scenarios, if you had an axe that turned into a shotgun that would make you suited for close combat, thus giving you an advantage over normal weapons, but you can only have a limited amount of weapon forms, it's not very legal to have more than three weapon shifts on a mecha-shifting weapon." She says intelligently, okay, that's pretty cool, although I still have one question.

"What do these weapons have to do with my grandfather?" I ask.

"Well, your grandfather made one of the first mecha-shifting weapons, a sword and shield, but the shield turns into a sheath, it should still weigh the same but this weapon sparked ideas." She says, she seems far too knowledgeable about this kind of stuff to be just a visitor.

I quirk my brow, "Are you training to be a huntress by chance?" I ask.

"Well, I was learning at Signal Academy, but then I was invited by Ozpin because- it's a complicated story, I'll tell you another time. But yeah, if I pass initiation I get to attend Beacon." She says excitedly.

"Huh, so you got here at a young age, that's pretty cool." I say, that must mean that she is either really skilled or really smart, or neither and Ozpin was just feeling generous, either way I'm not complaining, at least I've got someone to talk to, not to mention, she's just fun, in her own weird little way.

"I'm still a normal person, well, as normal as one can be when they're training to protect the world." She says.

"Well of course you're normal, we're both normal people who want to learn how to save the world. But we should really get moving, the speech should be getting started anytime now." I say as I start walking to the closest thing that look remotely similar to an amphitheater with Ruby not too far behind.

With that, we walk in a comfortable silence, until Ruby breaks it, "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about yelling earlier. It's just that, well, I had to deal with this really crabby girl because I bumped into her luggage and then she started shaking this vial of dust in my face and then we blew up. You just found me in a bad mood and when I saw you run to the statue, I thought you were trying to ditch me, sorry." She says in an apologetic, meek voice, so that's how she blew up.

I chuckle, "Why would I ditch you, you are seriously the only friend I made so far. And my day hasn't been going all too well either, I had to fly on an airship, only to be knocked out by some girl's giant hammer. So I can sympathize with you, so don't feel too bad." I say, plus, how could someone be mad at that face?

"You know, there's still one thing I don't get."She says.

"And what would that be?" I ask

"I understand that getting hit by a hammer wouldn't be very fun, but what's wrong with riding an airship?" She asks, well, that's kind of personal but she probably wont care.

"Well, I've kinda got motion sickness, I'll be honest, if I wasn't knocked out I probably would've puked my guts out." I say, I'm not embarrassed, you shut your mouth.

"Oh, well aren't you lucky that you got knocked out?" She says playfully.

"Hey, just because I didn't want to lose my breakfast doesn't mean that I wanted to lose consciousness, that's not a fair trade." I say with a chuckle.

She giggles at my response, somehow, I've got this feeling that this is gonna be a fun year.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think of this first part of the two-shot? I personally thought that it could have been better, but I've been neglecting this idea of mine for about a month, so I kind of want to get it out there and see what people think of it. The second part of this mini series will be more combat oriented, so expect some fun stuff from that part. Anyways, I've got something to say, I really do appreciate everyone who has ever enjoyed something I've written, you guys have given me something that no one can ever really take away, you've given me the satisfaction of being able to make people happy by typing out a few words, so from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Thanks for dropping by, I hope you have a wonderful day. Cya**


End file.
